


Remember me

by IamIronfan



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Fix-It, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Memory Loss, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamIronfan/pseuds/IamIronfan
Summary: Tony survives the snap but suffers from memory loss. People come back to him quicker than they could have hoped though. Well, almost everyone. Peter Parker is heartbroken to come back to a world where Tony just doesn't seem to remember him when he needs him most.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 495
Collections: ellie marvel fics - read





	Remember me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this last night when the idea popped into my head. I tried to edit it up as best as I could today but I have no beta or anything so please excuse any mistakes I didn't catch.  
> I'm on break from school so I will be updating ISSTBTHW here soon too!  
> Let me know what you think!

_“Get out of the way!” A voice shouted shrilly. It was not an unkind demand, just one born out of urgency. Peter watched through blurry eyes as a girl shoved through the crowd towards Tony and Pepper. People moved to the side allowing her to pass, Pepper looked up at the girl in confusion as she appeared beside her._

_“Shuri… people are grieving.” T’Challa scolded in a soft voice, trailing behind the girl who Peter saw was surely no older than himself. The girl, or Shuri as Peter now knew, ignored this comment however. There was a fierce blaze of determination in her eyes._

_“Wizard!” She snapped and Stephen Strange appeared beside her. Peter had a mad and uncharacteristic desire to try and punch the wizard. All the events on Titan were clear now, Strange had never really cared about saving Tony’s life; Strange had just been saving him for the opportune time to die._

_Childishly he was reminded of a line from Harry Potter. “You’ve been raising him like a pig for slaughter!” Snape had yelled at Dumbledore. When he’d read those books as a kid he’d always disliked Snape and favored Dumbledore. Now though, maybe Dumbledore was never as whimsical and innocent as he’d once believed. Guess you can’t trust these damn wizards._

_He shook his head, feeling stupid for having drifted into such absurd thoughts when Tony lay there dying. After everything that had happened, and now that Thanos was gone, it was unacceptable that Tony should die. Luckily it seemed he wasn’t alone in these thoughts._

_“Portal. Wakanda. Now.” Shuri insisted looking up at Strange with an intense gaze. Strange regarded her with an odd expression Peter couldn’t quite read._

_“Shuri… the damage done… it was extensive.” Bruce mumbled, only he wasn’t Bruce, he was Hulk and Bruce all at once. Peter felt like he was dreaming, everything was so foreign right now._

_“I can try. This man saved us all and I’m going to try.” Shuri snapped her hands balling into fists._

_“Open the portal! You owe him.” Peter shouted at Strange who hesitated another second, before raising his shaking hands and twisting them through the night air. Orange sparks formed and soon a portal was waiting for them. Steve had scooped up Tony without hesitation, there was a hopeful glint in his eye that Peter tried to latch onto as well._ _Pepper, Shuri, Strange, T’Challa rushed through after Steve who held Tony awkwardly. Peter had stepped forward but the portal had closed before he could follow. He skidded to a halt, feeling rather stupid._

_“Hey kid, you’ll ride with us okay? Come on.” Rhodey said softly appearing behind him. Peter nodded quickly, his throat tight. Rhodey sounded anything but hopeful._

_“Sam, you know the way right? We’ve got a jet on the outskirts of this facility we can take. It’s a mile or so out from here but we can walk. I think it was far enough from the battle to be in one piece still.” Rhodey was saying but Peter had tuned them out after that, following in their wake like a child. His mind far away._

-

Peter hesitated at the door of a large wooden cabin that sat on a spacious piece of property. New York was Peter’s home, it was all he had ever known. So it was fair to say that he was extremely well acquainted with the saying that it was the city that never sleeps and why New York had got that nickname. Horns honking, people yelling, the constant bustle. It was still endearingly home. 

Out here though he felt like his heightened senses could actually relax for once. The air was cleaner and outside of the chatting taking place in the house in front of him, all he could hear when he strained his ears was the gentle babbling of a creek and some birds chirping. He smiled to himself as he glanced over at the lake beyond the cluster of parked cars. 

He thought he’d known Tony Stark pretty well, but a month ago if someone had told him this was where Tony had settled down, well he probably wouldn’t have believed them. In his head he’d envisioned Pepper Potts, successful CEO of the biggest company in the world, and Tony Stark the genius inventor, to live in some absurd mansion. This cabin with it’s wrap around porch was so very… domestic… and cute. He loved that for Mr. Stark.

He was just about to finally muster up the courage to knock when the door flew open before his outstretched hand could make contact. Pepper Pott’s was standing there with a warm smile on her face. The last time he’d seen Pepper she had been run down, but today she looked simply radiant. The dark circles that had been there last time he’d spoken with her were long gone.

“I saw you through the window in the kitchen when you got here, I came to see why you hadn’t come in yet.” She said while giving him a quick hug. 

“Hi, yeah I was just taking in your property as it’s just really cool out here.” He explained with a gesture towards the lake which reflected the orange and pink sky as the sun began to set. She followed his hand and smiled fondly at the property.

As she turned back to look at him, and as her eyes really took in his face this round he watched her happy expression morph into one of concern. Whatever she had been about to say in response to his compliment he would never know, her words seemed to die on her lips as she observed him sadly.

“I never would have pictured Mr. Stark in a place like this.” He commented quickly with a forced smile as he attempted to steer the conversation back to a safe place. Whether or not Pepper was willing to push the matter so soon into his arrival he wasn’t sure. He _was_ sure that he wanted to avoid that awkward conversation if at all possible. He knew he looked worse for wear as the nightmares had been particularly bad this week paired with his tendency to patrol late into the night these days to avoid the damn dreams in the first place. 

“Oh yeah well he found this place after the snap and was really trigger happy on the lifestyle change. I thought he’d get bored within a week but he loves it out here.” She said with a laugh and Peter joined her feeling relieved. 

“Yeah well he stole the damn idea from yours truly.” A new voice said and Peter turned to see Clint strolling up the path his wife. Pepper hugged Clint's wife enthusiastically and Peter shook Hawkeye’s hand in greeting. 

“Spider kid. You doing alright?” Clint asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

“Yep, just started school again. Bit weird as half the students in my year are already in college.” He replied hastily, already tired of the continued pity it was looking like he was going to receive at this party tonight. 

Over and over again he’d debated coming to this thing since he’d received the invitation a week ago. He’d been avoiding the Stark’s for so long that it would have been easy to just keep doing so. Curiosity had brought him here tonight and a chill ran through him as the reason for his curiosity suddenly appeared in the doorway of the cabin.

“Clint! Laura!” Tony’s voice called out and Peter slowly stepped to the side as Tony embraced Clint in a hug and patted him roughly on the back in greeting.

“What's up old man!? You’re looking good. Nice winter soldier arm.” Clint said and Tony laughed at the daring joke. He held up his right hand which was entirely metal now and it gleamed in the sunlight as he twisted his wrist around in show.

“You look great Tony.” Laura said with a scolding look at her husband who only shrugged in response.

Laura was quite right Peter thought as he stood there awkwardly. The metal arm was a little jarring at first but Tony himself had made it after all and the way it moved was very organic. There was some significant scarring one side of his face but Peter was sure there were tons of people in the world who would wish to be even half as handsome as Tony still was today. 

Pepper and Clint watched anxiously as Tony turned to him now, and Peter actually gulped. It had been a month now since Peter had last visited Tony in the Wakanda hospital where he’d spent a good deal of time in recovery. Tony hesitated for a moment his eyes scanning Peter’s face.

_Remember me. come on. You know me._

“You’ll have to remind me of your name again…is it Percy?” Tony asked and the kindness he was trying to exhibit was clearly extremely forced. Peter noticed both Pepper and Clint cringe at this. 

Peter felt his heart constrict in pain. The words held no malicious intent and yet they cut him deep. He wanted to get out of here and go home now. He should have known better than to get his own hopes up that anything would have changed. Peter searched Tony’s eyes, but none of the fondness that had been present that night on the battlefield when he’d returned lingered there. His expression was blank. When Tony looked at Peter, he saw a stranger. 

“It’s Peter sir… Peter Parker.” He corrected Tony after the awkward silence had stretched on far too long for anyone's good. Tony nodded and shook his hand before turning back to Clint and walking inside with him. Peter stood there his arm still stiffly outstretched from the handshake. 

“Hey… come inside. Get something to eat okay?” Pepper urged steering him into the house before he could protest. Her face looked glum and it was clear he wasn’t the only one who had been hoping a change would have occurred in his absence. 

Peter stood awkwardly in the corner as Pepper had to hurry off to help Morgan who was yelling for her. Tony was in the next room over chatting with Bruce now. Another person who his mentor had easily remembered after waking up. 

It had been just under two months since Shuri had made that call to try and save Tony on the battlefield that day. Shuri had warned them that not only would his body need to heal, but so would his mind. When Tony had first woke up he barely remembered anything. 

Pepper, Morgan, Rhodey, and Happy had all come back to him within a day though. Peter had been hopeful then, it seemed like just another miracle after such a shitty time. Admittedly though, he was less pleased when Tony continued to remember person after person yet still drew a blank whenever Peter had come to visit him.

It was selfish to feel sorry for himself when Tony being alive at all was an incredible blessing. He just couldn’t help it though, especially when Tony remembered people like Sam or T’Challa whom he’d barely known before. 

Everyone urged him to be patient and said it would happen soon enough. He’d believed them for the longest time because god he wanted Tony to remember so badly it gave him a stomach ache. Yet Tony had begun to grow weary of him as time had progressed. It was clear that it made Tony uncomfortable to have this person he couldn’t remember in the slightest continually forced upon him. So Peter stopped visiting. 

Well until tonight that is, when Pepper had deemed Tony finally well enough to celebrate. Making a point to stretch the simple task out as long as possible, Peter busied himself with pouring a drink at a table filled with expensive foods and bottles of wine.

“You know Morgan’s got some some apple juice in the fridge, more your style right kid?” A voice said and Peter smirked as he turned to see Rhodey stroll up beside him. 

“He’s got jokes!” Peter said with a light laugh as he continued to pour some coke into a cup.

“How have you been?” Rhodey asked. “I haven’t seen you in awhile.” 

“I’ve been good.” Peter said automatically, so used to telling this lie lately that even though he was a notoriously bad liar, it almost sounded convincing. Rhodey wasn’t having it thought and to his horror Rhodey even called him on it.

“No you’re not.” 

“Yeah well…. All things considered I got pretty lucky. I’ll adjust. There’s people out there who have it worse than me.” Peter said firmly. Across the room Wanda was poking at a sandwich on her plate looking incredibly forlorn.

“Grief isn’t a competition Pete.” Rhodey said softly and Peter shook his head.

“I didn’t lose anyone though. My Aunt, my best friends, most of my class even, they were all snapped too. I didn’t even lose out on any time with them.” Peter said still watching Wanda with a frown. Wanda who had lost everything.

“I know he still doesn’t remember you.” Rhodey said and Peter remained silent. Everyone here had been tiptoeing around the subject while shooting him looks of pity. He was actually appreciative of Rhodey’s bluntness. 

“He will though.” Rhodey added to fill the silence.

“He remembers _everyone_ but _me_.” Peter protested.

“You’re important to him and he’s going to remember.” Rhodey stated firmly, as if it was the most sure thing in the world. Peter let out a hollow little laugh.

“I’m sorry sir, but your optimism is misplaced. I was always just a pain in his ass. You know it’s actually probably better this way.” Peter said and his voice was petulant and childlike but he couldn’t bring himself to feel embarrassed about it. All these weeks of faking it for May’s sake had worn him down. It felt good to say these things aloud.

“Look I know Tony. I know the guy _too_ well. You’re a smart kid so I’m going to be honest with you. If I had to take a guess at what the roadblock in Tony’s mind is when it comes to you, I can trace it back to the five years you were gone. Tony tried so damn hard to keep you from crossing his mind all those years. I think part of him was so used to doing that and he’s just… stuck.” 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Peter demanded, his mouth slightly agape and his eyebrows knitted together. 

“Of course it’s not! There’s nothing about this that isn’t shitty. Nobody wants to say it because we’re all too scared to talk about the Tony who came back from space that day five years ago. Man… he was messed up for a long time.” Rhodey explained, his eyes troubled as they glazed over to a time in the past. 

“Well it messed me up too! He just gets to forget and I’m stuck remembering! I remember _everything_.” Peter burst out, the cup in his hand shattering as he squeezed it too tightly.

Tony had been right, he hadn’t thought it through when he’d followed him blindly into the spaceship and ended up Titan. Sure, the snap wasn’t unique to just him. As messed up as it was plenty of people knew the pain of being shredded down into nothing. 

Nobody knew what it was like to face Thanos the way he had on Titan though. He’d died on a planet in the middle of space, come back on that same planet and the only person he’d known, Tony, had been gone. Five years had passed and before he could catch a breath he had been thrust right back into a far more intense battle with Thanos featuring a damn army of aliens this round. 

The nightmares were constant, the flashbacks hit him on patrols while he was working, and the only person who might understand how he was feeling didn’t even remember him at all. 

“Come on kid.” Rhodey said softly, leading Peter into the kitchen. Some people who were standing near by were staring slightly but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Rhodey turned the sink on and he put his bleeding hand under running water. 

“It’ll heal in like five minutes. It’s fine.” Peter assured him, his voice dead calm now as he watched the water run red for a moment. He already regretted losing his cool back there but what was done was done. Though shameful, his outburst had managed to relieve some pressure that had been building beneath the surface.

Rhodey turned the sink off and passed him a paper towel. Dabbing his cut gingerly he saw the skin already working its way back together. 

“I just want you to know that you are important to him. More than you may know.” Rhodey said and Peter watched as Rhodey pointed up at a shelf next to the sink. There were some knick knacks but behind them were a couple photos. One of them was of Tony and himself, posing with a fake internship certificate. 

“Oh wow I didn’t know he had this thing printed.” Peter said in surprise, a smile spreading across his face at the memory. He reached out and grabbed the photo looking at it closely. 

“It’s been here since he got the cabin.” Rhodey said simply and Peter nodded.

“Hey.. thanks Mr. Rhodes sir. I really appreciate what you’re trying to do.” he said gratefully and Rhodey waved him off. 

“Everything alright in here?” A familiar voice asked and Peter watched as Tony entered the kitchen. The man who was the usual picture of overt confidence looked awkward and unsure as he approached them. 

“Yep just dropped a glass.” Peter said quickly putting the photo back onto the shelf clumsily. Tony looked at it and frowned. 

“I’m sorry I don’t remember… it’s not easy for me either.” Tony said softly and Peter just snorted bitterly. He felt a sort of sick satisfaction when Tony’s face twisted into frustration due to his cheek. 

“It’s not easy, okay! Everyone has been putting this pressure on me when it comes to you. I can’t change what happened to me!” Tony burst out and Peter glared at the man. The audacity of this claim was rich.

“Tones…” Rhodey warned but Peter was quicker.

“No it’s okay. He’s right. It must be _real_ hard having to pretend like he gives a shit.” Peter snapped and Tony ran a hand through his hair angrily. 

“It is! I don’t know you okay! I just don’t. I don’t know why and I’m sorry!” 

“I’m leaving. I’m done.” Peter said jerking his shoulder out of Rhodey’s reach, sensing his hand trying to grab it. He pushed passed Tony and through the crowded living room. People were saying his name but he didn’t much care. His senses were going completely haywire in frenzy of it all. All that was there for him currently was the tunnel vision to the front door. 

He made it outside, his lungs gasping for air. A fresh panic attack forming as he ran off into the night. He made it to the tree line and unzipped his jacket and tugged off his jeans revealing his spider-man suit he’d been wearing under them. He threw his clothes into this bag and pulled a mask out instead. 

-

Once back in Queen’s Peter found himself perched on top of one of his favorite buildings. The door to access the large roof had been boarded up a long time ago. It was a nice place to go when he needed not only a break, but a place to take the mask off and feel safe about it. 

He was feeling sick with shame knowing he had unintentionally made a scene at Pepper’s party. Pepper, Tony, and Morgan deserved all the happiness in the world.Tonight should have been about celebrating just that, and yet he’d lost his head and made it about him. 

Strangely it was just what he needed though. It was time to put that chapter of his life behind him and stop deluding himself into thinking that he would be a part of Tony’s family. It wasn’t a clean goodbye but it would have to suffice. No matter how badly he wanted to go back and try to do it better he knew that just wasn’t an option. If he had it his way he’d never say goodbye at all. 

He still had May. He still had Ned and MJ. There was still good in his life. 

His aunt and his friends were happy and adjusting well. He wouldn’t bring them down with admitting the things he was going through but it would still be okay. The nightmares would pass and the flashbacks were starting to become more manageable. It was just going to take time and he was going to have to be patient. 

Tears ran down his cheeks despite this inner pep talk he was trying to give himself. He stood up and wiped furiously at his cheeks. Grabbing his backpack he webbed it securely against the wall before pulling the mask back over his face. No matter what happened, he still had the exhilaration of being Spider-man. So just like that, he lept off the side of the building and into the night to start his patrols. 

-

“Tony what the hell?” Pepper hissed at him after failing to have found Peter outside. Tony sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand.

People were chatting again but there was a tense feeling in the house now. _Some party._

“I told you I didn’t want to have this party Pep. I don’t see why we couldn’t of just had a small dinner with Morg, Hap, and Rhodey.” Tony snapped defensively.

Sure it was nice to see everyone and the thought had been nice, but he knew what this had really been about. It had been about the boy everyone had been badgering him to remember. 

Frankly the kid made him uncomfortable. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t fair, but it was true. He knew the kid was important, he really did. There were pictures of Peter Parker in his house for fucksake. He’d spent millions of dollars developing tech for the kid. Yet when he saw the kid his mind went blank. It was more frustrating than anyone understood.

“You were an asshole to him man.” Rhodey concurred standing with his arms crossed and looking thoroughly pissed off. 

“You guys just don’t get it.” Tony started but Pepper cut across him, her pointed finger jabbing into his chest as she spoke. The amount of force behind the jabs really gave him the impression that she’d rather be hitting him instead. 

“No _you_ don’t get it. It’s okay that you don’t remember because you did a really brave thing and the fact that you’re here at all is a god damn miracle but fuck Tony, I don’t understand why you can just be _nice_ to him.” 

“I’m trying! Just I can feel everyone watching me whenever he is around. Then the kid himself looks like a kicked puppy every time he looks at me and the pressure just really makes this hard okay!” 

“Daddy?” A small voice asked and Tony looked down to see his daughter tugging at his sleeve and looking up at him with those searching eyes of hers.

“What is it baby?” He asked softly, getting down on her level, happy to have an excuse to keep Pepper from yelling at him any further. 

“I remember him.” Morgan said softly and Tony cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“You met him when daddy was in the hospital?” Pepper asked, swooping in to apparently fill any blanks for him. To both their surprise however Morgan shook her head no at this. 

“No. I mean I remember _you_ talking about him dad.” Morgan insisted as if it were absurd that he should not know this. It made him sad that he did in fact have no clue what she was talking about. 

“Oh yeah?” He asked and his voice sounded sad even though he was trying desperately to keep his cool for her sake. 

“You told me stories about him. He’s Spider-man! You must love him like me because you told me he was good practice for when I was born because he was about as big of a pain in the ass as I am.” She said smartly and Pepper actually socked him in the arm this time. To be fair, he probably did deserve this as their five year old knew at least 2 swear words now due to him. 

“Tell you what kid. I’m gonna go have a chat with him okay? You think you can keep our guests preoccupied while I do that?” He asked tucking her hair behind her ear and she smiled widely. She was always so game for a mission regardless of how mundane it may be. 

“Yes!” 

“Okay well go on then!” He urged her and she nodded, running to Happy in the other room. 

“You’re going to go talk to him?” Rhodey asked skeptically and Tony rolled his eyes as he grabbed a jacket by the kitchen door. 

“I’m not as big of an asshole as you may think alright? The kid looked pretty rough tonight. I’m just gonna make sure he’s okay.” He snapped defensively and Rhodey held up his hands in surrender looking pleased at this news. 

“How are you going to find him? You’re not… you’re not taking a suit right?” Pepper asked her eyes full of fear at the mention of a suit. 

“No. I’m gonna take a car. There's tracking software in the kids suit still, I’ve seen it in my files. I also saw a red and blue suit under the kids shirt tonight so I’ll have Friday guide me to him.” Tony explained while digging through the basket of car keys on the counter to find the right one. 

When he looked up Pepper looked surprised but her expression morphed into one of happiness. 

“Okay. Be safe.” She said while kissing him on the cheek and he nodded before whisking out the door and into his favorite car. 

-

The thrum of the engine soothed him as he sped through the city at a speed most would probably consider alarming. 

“Friday dear, do me a favor and track Peter Parker's suit and then map out the quickest course to the location you find.” He asked and Friday graciously complied and began searching. 

He hoped the kid would be at home, but Tony didn’t even really know where that was exactly. He knew Peter Parker resided in Queens but outside of that, his mind hit a dead end, which was a common occurrence with the teenager. It was frustrating to have spent his whole life being called a genius to only fail so spectacularly at remembering this one seemingly crucial thing. He shook off the frustration reminding himself that it didn’t matter where the kid lived as he had been wearing his Spider-Man gear and was likely out patrolling. 

As he sped through the streets he saw people watching his car with curious and greedy eyes. Coming into the city wasn’t something he enjoyed much anymore. The energy was just too tense. Bringing everyone back didn’t just fix everything. It was never that simple. A huge portion of the people who had come back had been displaced entirely. Wives and husbands had moved on, kids had grown up. Sometimes it really messed with his head when he thought too hard about these things. After everything the Avengers and himself had done to stop Thanos, he’d still managed to win in some ways. 

“Located a read on Peter Parker’s suit sir. I’ve found the quickest route and pulled it up on the screen. You’re are approximately twelve minutes out.” Friday said and he looked down at the screen on his dash to see a map appear. 

“I recommend getting there as quickly as possible. When scanning for location I also scanned Mr. Parkers vitals and they are concerning. Immediate medical attention is recommended.” 

Tony’s heart began to beat faster at this news. Instead of going down a block to turn around in the direction he needed, he instead flipped a u turn in the middle of a busy intersection. Horns were blaring at him but he didn’t care. The engine roared as he sped towards the location on the screen were a little red dot was blinking. 

“What the hell happened Friday? Why wasn’t I alerted or something?” He demanded.

It didn’t matter that he didn’t know who Peter was. Peter was still just a kid regardless and a kid who was clearly hurting. It was his fault that the kid had been out here upset tonight too. 

“My protocols to alert you about Spider Man were never re enabled, sir.” Friday replied and Tony had the urge to punch something. 

“Why the fuck can’t I remember this kid!” He yelled as he continued to speed through the city.

“You suffered serious bodily injuries and it will take time to..” Friday started to explain but he cut across her. 

“Rhetorical question! Just alert Cho that I’ll be coming by. She’s got a facility near here.” He snapped noting that he was now only about five minutes out.

“Yes boss.” 

It felt like it took hours to get to that damn blinking dot on the screen but regardless he made it. Swinging his car to a stop in the dingey alley that was his destination, he spotted a small figure lying in the middle of the dirty ground. 

“Shit.” he breathed slamming his full weight into the car door to get out as quickly as he could. The alley was dark. The street lights had apparently burned out who knows how long ago. His headlights from the running car illuminated the figure clad in blue and red spandex though as Tony ran to them. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the suit wasn’t the only source of the color red. Peter was lying in a pool of crimson blood. 

He dropped to his knees beside the kid and gently turned him over before jabbing two fingers into the crevice of his neck. He thanked whatever god might be out there because there was a pulse, however faint it may be, a pulse nonetheless. 

“Hey Pete you with me?” He asked and his voice was shaking as he pulled off his jacket and pressed it firmly against Peter’s torso where the blood was spilling from. He noted at least two gunshot wounds and anger flared in him.

“Ughh.” The kid murmured as he tied the sleeves tightly to try and secure some sort of pressure on the wound before trying to move him. 

“I’ve got you okay?” Tony assured the kid who blinked up at him with unfocused eyes.

“Y-You?” The kid asked pathetically, his voice wet as blood trickled out from the side of his mouth. Tony felt his stomach churn at the sight.

“I’m going to have to move you okay? I’m gonna pick you up now and put you in the car.” Tony explained hurriedly but softly. Peter made a head movement that seemed to be something like a nod and Tony wrapped his arms around him and pulled them both up. 

Holy shit this kid was a trooper because he was actually attempting to help balance himself. They both stumbled however before Tony could get a better hold on him.

“Mr. Stark I don’t feel so good.” Peter whispered and something happened when the kid said those simple words.

He’d heard someone say that before… no he’d heard _Peter_ say them before. Only not here tonight… but on a different planet… on Titan. 

It was like someone had punched him in the face. Memories began spilling through the cracks of the barriers his brain had apparently put up. They came fast and in huge cascading waves that left Tony breathless.

Peter had fallen into his arms on Titan and he had been so scared. Tony had tried to comfort him but he knew what was coming and Peter turned to dust despite how he’d tried so desperately to hold onto the kid, to keep the kid there with him. It had broke his fucking heart.

Tony remembered it all now and he couldn’t believe he’d ever forgotten. Peter wasn’t just some kid… he was practically _his_ kid. He remembered finding the kid and mentoring him. Hanging out in the lab creating tech together. He remembered the emptiness he’d carried those five years Peter had been gone and maybe he understood a little bit why his brain had been hesitant to remember. 

“I know you.” He exclaimed stupidly, finally sucking in a breath and rushing the kid in his arms towards the car. 

“Wha” Peter mumbled as Tony placed him in the backseat as gently as possible while simultaneously doing so as quickly as he could. 

“I know you. So just hold on. Okay? Please just hold on kid.” 

-

When Peter woke up a small groan escaped his lips almost immediately. The last thing he remembered was trying to take on four guys at once and how it had gone poorly, which explained the pain. The woman they’d been harassing had gotten away though, and that’s what had been most important anyways. 

He hadn’t been in the right state of mind. He’d been too tired and too emotional and yet he’d gone out patrolling knowing he shouldn’t have. His spider sense was always wacked when he didn’t take care of himself. As a result the guys got a few good shots in before he blacked out from the pain. 

Blinking up at the dimmed lights of the hospital room; he was extremely grateful that the pain was at least better now than it had been before he’d passed out. 

“Welcome back kid.” A voice said and Peter jumped, looking over to see not May but Tony standing beside his bed. 

He sat up slowly, propping himself into a sitting position. Tony helped him by tucking another pillow behind his back gently. 

“I’m sorry, sir, that you had to come help me.” He said softly, looking down at his hands with a frown.

Ugh Tony must have gotten an alert or something. He must have had to leave his party and everything. 

Tony didn’t say anything. Instead Tony just pulled him into a half hug, clearly being careful not to jostle him too much. Peter felt his eyes burn almost immediately. It hurt to be hopeful. How strange. 

“You know me?” He asked and he held his breath after that, preparing himself for yet another let down. 

“I know you.” Tony confirmed with a little laugh and Peter smiled against Tony’s shirt. “I’m sorry it took so long.” 

“It’s okay.” he stuttered out quickly because he never thought they’d get here, but Tony pulled away from their hug shaking his head. 

“No. No it’s definitely not okay. Mainly because I can tell _you_ haven’t been okay.” Tony explained looking sadly back at him. 

“I’ve been fine.” 

“No you haven’t.” 

“It’s getting better.” 

“You’re a shit liar, Parker. But it doesn’t matter. You’re not gonna go through it alone anymore. I’ve got you, okay?” Tony declared.

Peter only nodded, his throat too tight to speak.


End file.
